


A Not So Imperfect Date

by TheWaterIsASham



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Izaya is only in there for a second, M/M, a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaterIsASham/pseuds/TheWaterIsASham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo takes Tom on a date. There is a bit of mayhem but it all woks out. Because this is pure honest shizutom fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not So Imperfect Date

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of shizutom fanfic is a crying shame. I dedicate this one to PajamaProdigy (who introduced me to this ship) and every other deprived Shizutom shipper.

Shizuo had everything planned out. His last few dates with Tom had gone... less than spectacularly, but tonight, tonight was going to be perfect. He had bought movie tickets, made dinner reservations at Russian Sushi and even asked Celty for advice so many times she had blocked him until the date was over. He was going to hold Tom’s hand, he would stay on his best behavior, and maybe, if all went well, they would have their first kiss.

They met up in front of Shizuo’s building. They had seen each other just a few hours earlier at work, but this was different. Tom had changed from his suit into a more casual button down and slacks. Shizuo had changed into his sexiest bartender uniform. He wondered if Tom would notice. They took each other’s hands and began walking toward the movie theater. Shizuo always felt safer when he was holding Tom’s hand, like nothing could ever go wrong. Of course plenty of things had gone wrong while he was holding Tom’s hand, but tonight nothing was going to go wrong. Tonight was going to be perfect.

They made it to the movie theater without any trouble. The film was some generic action movie, but there were rumors Kasuka would be appearing in the sequel so Shizuo tried to pay attention. Key word being tried. Shizuo had put his arm over Tom's shoulders and Tom had responded by putting down the armrest between them and leaning into Shizuo. Which meant that they were cuddling. In public. Shizuo was certain it wasn’t the movies cheap thrills that were making his heart race. 

They left the movie theater, still holding hands, and wandered about aimlessly. Shizuo had left a large window between the movie and their reservation, so they had plenty of time to just walk around and enjoy each other’s presence. This would have worked out fine if the city's biggest nuisance hadn’t noticed them. Izaya started walking towards them, flicking his knife and smirking. Shizuo ignored him, this wasn’t a big deal so he was going to keep his temper and not ruin his date this time. “Why hello Shizu-chan!” Izaya sing-songed. Shizuo ignored him, he was going to keep his temper and not ruin his date this time. “Come on Shizu-chan, we both know how this is going to go” Izaya continued as he got closer and closer to Shizuo and Tom. Shizuo ignored him, he was going to keep his temper and not ruin his date. “I’m certain I could show you a better time than that...” Shizuo didn’t let him finish that sentence. 

When the dust had settled and the civilians had cleared out, Shizuo was alone. He wandered around for a bit, hoping Tom was just waiting a bit out of the way. He didn’t find him. Shizuo sighed and dropped his signpost. He trudged over to the nearest bench and buried his head on his hands. 

“There you are, I got our dinner.” Shizuo looked up. Tom was standing in front of him, holding a bag with two sets of sushi and a bottle of milk. Shizuo took it from him and Tom sat down beside him and took the sushi out of the bag.

“I didn’t know Russian Sushi did take out,” Shizuo whispered, trying hard not to look at Tom.

“We were the 100th customers to make reservations so we got it special” Tom replied.

“Really?” Shizuo asked incredulously.

“Probably not. I think Simon just didn’t want you to go hungry, besides we always tip well there.” Tom said. Shizuo still didn’t look at him. “Come on, what wrong?” Tom asked.

“I ruined our date. Again” Shizuo muttered, reburying his head in his hands . 

Tom stretched backwards and sighed. “Shizuo look at me.” Shizuo shook his head. Tom continued “I knew what I was getting into when we started dating, I’ve known you since middle school, I know you get angry, I know you have trouble ignoring provocation, I know that Orihara Izaya has made it his life's mission to make you miserable, and i’m okay with that as long as we get to be together. The only way you could ruin a date is by not showing up.” Shizuo looked up, Tom was smiling at him. “Now come on and eat, your milk is getting warm.”

They finished their sushi in companionable silence and sat staring at the sky for a while. Tom got up first and offered Shizuo his hand. Shizuo took it and the two walked back to Tom's apartment. They ended up talking about American wrestling, and Tom laughed at how long Shizuo had thought it was real, but that was okay because Tom had thought the Romance of The Flying Pussyfoot was an anime and neither of them had guessed the twist in Fight Club. 

Shizuo didn’t even notice they had reached Tom’s building until Tom stopped and let go of Shizuo’s hand. Shizuo just stood for a second, then remembered the purpose of the entire date. He leaned down, brushed his hair aside and pressed his lips to Tom’s. Thier glasses bumped against each other, neither had much experience, and the height difference made everything a bit awkward, but it was everything Shizuo wanted in a first kiss. Maybe their date had been perfect after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hrh-gwen on tumblr, hit me up if you want more fluffy naritaverse content or just feel the need to sing my praises.


End file.
